Pregnant BTR Daughters
by BeautyOfDeathTheKid
Summary: Hannah Knight, age 19, Daniella Diamond, age 18, Sofia Garcia, age 17, and Bailey Mitchell, age 16, are all pregnant. Hannah is pregnant with a little boy, while Daniella, Sofia, and Bailey are all pregnant with little girls. Join me as we find out how the girls handled not only being teenage mothers, but being teenage mothers with famous parents. Read and review, don't hate!


_**A/N: Hannah, Daniella, Sofia, and Bailey are only nineteen, eighteen, seventeen, and sixteen years old. What happens when they find out that they are pregnant? Sofia, Daniella, and Bailey with little girls, and Hannah with a baby boy. How will the guys and their families react? Read and review, please don't hate!**_

* * *

**Hannah Finds Out And Tells Her Family**

Hannah Knight, nineteen years old, stood in the bedroom that she shared with her "cousin" Sofia, holding a used pregnancy test.

_How am I going to tell Dad? What about Mom? Grandma Knight? Grandma and Grandpa Taylor, or Aunt Katie? Or even the other girls? _Hannah thought, tears running down her face.

The doorknob suddenly turned, Hannah whirling around and hiding the test behind her back.

Sofia entered the bedroom, humming a tune that Hannah didn't notice.

"Hey, Hannah." Sofia said, a bright smile on her face.

"Hey, Sofia..." Hannah choked out, her eyes red and puffy.

"Hannah, what happened? What's that behind your back?" Sofia asked, coming quickly forward.

Hannah, panicked, bumped into her dresser and slid down to the floor, effectively knocking the pregnancy test out of her hands.

"Is this...?" Sofia asked, her eyes wide when she looked from the positive pregnancy test to Hannah's face.

"Yes, but, Sofia...you can't tell anyone. Not your Papi, not my Dad, not my Mom, not Uncle James or Uncle Logan, not Bailey or Daniella. You can't tell anyone about this." Hannah said, her voice shaking.

Sofia came forward, sat Hannah on her bed, sat next to her, and just rubbed her back in reassurance.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone...but, you should know...they're going to find out eventually, if Uncle Logan hasn't already." Sofia said, sighing and walking out of the room to a teary-eyed Hannah.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In The Living Room of Apartment 2J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Sofia, is Hannah ok?" Kendall Knight, the girl with the baby's father, asked in concern.

With a quick glance at the door, Sofia replied: "She's fine. Why do you ask?"

"She hasn't eaten anything for days and we know you two share a room. So we figured if Bailey didn't know anything, maybe you would." Carlos Garcia, the girl in question's Papi replied, his head in his hands.

"Hannah didn't mention anything to me about feeling sick or anything, if that's what your asking. I think she hasn't eaten, maybe because..." Sofia caught herself in time.

_Maybe because she's pregnant and is afraid to tell you because she fears you'll be mad. _Sofia thought to herself.

Without anyone noticing, Bailey slipped into Hannah and Sofia's shared bedroom, shutting the door softly behind her.

* * *

Back inside Hannah's room, Bailey sat on the blonde's bed and ran a hand through her father's identical dirty blonde hair.

"Did she tell?" Hannah asked quietly, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"About you being pregnant? No, she didn't tell anyone. She almost did, but caught herself just in time." Bailey said, with a small smirk.

"How did you find out?" Hannah asked quietly, her eyes on the floor.

"Well, Sofia said that she thought you hadn't eaten maybe because, and stopped herself, and the fact that you barely speak to anyone...afraid someone will find out from your words, and you never change out of sweatpants and one of your Dad's old t-shirts." Bailey said, sighing softly.

"I didn't want people to know yet, but I guess its going to happen anyway, huh?" Hannah asked, with an eyebrow raise.

"Well, Sofia figured it out, I did, and I'm pretty sure Daniella will soon, if she hasn't already. I think, since your Mom is in New Zealand, you should at least tell your Dad, Uncle Carlos, Uncle James, and my Dad. They can help you, and you know that we all will too." Bailey said, shaking her head as she walked out of the room.

* * *

"Did she say anything to you?" Kendall asked, looking at Bailey hopefully.

"Um, she wouldn't say anything. She just let me talk." Bailey lied, chancing a glance at her other two "cousins".

Sofia knew she was lying, and Daniella looked as if she believed her.

"I should just call Jo and tell her to come home." Kendall said sadly, shaking his head.

"NO! You can't do that, Kendall...this is Jo's dream, and you promised her that you could take care of Hannah." James said, his voice stern.

"What else am I supposed to do, James? Hannah isn't reaching out to me, she hasn't in days." Kendall snapped back.

The door opened, and Hannah came out. Her eyes were red and puffy, she had the pregnancy test in her hand, and she slowly walked over to the men in her life.

"Please don't call Mama and don't hate me if I tell you." Hannah begged quietly, her eyes on the floor.

"Oh, sweetheart. I could never hate you. No matter what you did, I want you to know that you can tell me anything. Now, what is it?" Kendall said, bending down to her level.

Even though she was nineteen, Hannah was still much shorter than her uncles and father,.

"Daddy, I'm...I'm...I'm...going to have a baby." Hannah said, avoiding her father's green eyes.

"Oh, sweetie. Come here. Now, when did you find out?" Kendall said, once his daughter was in his arms.

"I found out a few days ago...I knew I would get fatter once the baby grew, like Mama did, especially if I kept eating...so I stopped." Hannah explained, with a frown.

"You know, I wish you told me sooner, but I understand that its scary. And you need to keep eating because it isn't good for the baby or you. Did you tell Jackson yet?" Kendall said, his eyes kind.

Jackson Crane was Hannah's boyfriend, and the reason that they had the baby in the first place.

"Yes. Well, he kind of figured it out, just as Sofia and Bailey did, and he said that I shouldn't worry about him leaving me or anything, that it wasn't going to happen, and that he was going to get another job after school and on weekends to provide for me and the baby." Hannah said, with a small teary smile.

Kendall smiled, and Hannah realized that was exactly what he needed to hear.


End file.
